


that magic's not here (no more)

by sophh



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M, Heartache, Sort Of, Unrequited Love, implied current Ron/Hermione, implied infidelity, previous Marcus/Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: The first thing that Marcus says is the one thing Hermione doesn't want to hear from him: "I miss you."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	that magic's not here (no more)

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Writing Challenge, October 8th: Your first sentence/line has 20 words, the second has 19, and so on until you end with a single word.

The first thing that Marcus says is the one thing Hermione doesn't want to hear from him: "I miss you."

She doesn't know what to say to that, so she clears her throat and whispers, "Please stop doing this." 

It isn't right for him to be Flooing her like this, not when she's married to someone else. 

"What am I doing?" he asks, his voice pitched low and husky in that way she likes.

"Calling me up to tell me that you miss me isn't exactly moving on, you know." He had promised he would move on, but he had always been rubbish at promises. Just like he had been rubbish at being loyal to her, again and again. At this point, she isn't sure why she keeps hoping that he'll change.

"I couldn't sleep, and I thought that hearing your voice might help."

"You thought wrong," she says in the most icy of tones.

"I'm sorry about how things ended between us," he murmurs. 

There isn't time to listen to his half-baked apologies. "I think my husband is coming downstairs now." 

"When can I call you again, Herm—" 

"I'd settle for never," she snaps. 

"I can't let you go." His eyes are pleading. 

"You have to." 

"But I—"

"Goodbye."

  
  



End file.
